Why?
by reid-my-lips
Summary: Sometimes petty arguments can lead to deeper, darker things. SasoDei one shot, co-written by PsychoPyro. Shonen-ai/boy love —don't like, don't read. Violence and mild angst.


[A/N]

This was a roleplay done by myself and PsychoPyro. I was Sasori; she was Deidara. Editing was all me. I hope you enjoy it, and please review —give me a reason to get around tedifying the other five or six RPs we've done.

Happy reading!

* * *

Why

"Ugh, I do _not_ look that submissive, yeah!"

Sasori looked up from his drawing, his face expressionless.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hell yes, I am!"

Sasori sighed.

"Whatever. You can look as dominant as you want —it doesn't matter. When it comes down to the act, I'm still the one that dominates."

Deidara crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

"Are you so sure about that, yeah?" he said, leaning down to pull out a piece of paper. "You're begging for me in this one."

Sasori's nod turned into a glare.

"You little fuck." he hissed, staring at the picture in disgust. It was a drawing he had done to see what he'd look like in the other role, drawn shortly after finding a similar one Deidara had drawn.

"It's a pretty incriminating picture, Danna, hm."

"I hate you."

"I've got more too, yeah. And let's not forget who _looks_ younger, un."

Sasori groaned irritably.

"_Fine_, appearances prove nothing." he muttered, rolling his head. A grin exploded across Deidara's face.

"Exactly, so shut up, yeah!"

Sasori's brow twitched. "You're going to regret this, brat."

Impossibly, Deidara's grin widened as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, how so, yeah? Will you _punish_ me? Tell me how you'd do it, yeah."

A silence ensued as the metal cable began to unwind from the redhead's stomach, pointing itself at the blonde. It wavered in the air, poison dripping from it. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't get so excited about punishment, brat."

Deidara eyed the cable carefully. Slowly tearing his gaze away from it, his cerulean eyes met toffee.

"But your punishments are always so kinky and enjoyable, yeah." he offered, smirking.

Sasori's eyes were unmoving, fixed on his partner as if they were set in stone. His whole body was similarly still, motionless apart from the cable that was steadily snaking closer to the blonde. It slid underneath the teen's jaw, the cold cable arching, tipping his chin upwards. The blade of the cable rested gently against his Adam's apple. Though he strained his eyes to look down and see it, he also held his body still —the slightest twitch could end his life.

"Tsk, tsk, Danna. Aren't we jumping to violence awfully fast, hm?" he spoke, his pink tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips.

"I don't believe I've actually done any violence yet, actually," the redhead replied, his voice calm. "I've merely threatened it."

The blade rubbed lightly over the blonde's neck, coiling around it with the exact amount of pressure that would cause feeling but not injury. It rose upwards in this way, stopping when the point was level with Deidara's eye. The blonde watched it, breathing shallowly to minimize movement.

"And w-why are you threatening?" he asked slowly, swallowing hard. The blade wavered in the air.

"Because..." Sasori drawled, more cable extending from his stomach. Cold metal slid around the bomber's neck as the additional length was given to the cable's end. The blade angled itself toward the teenager's cheek, its tip just close enough to touch the flesh.

"It seems..."

The blade flicked down, drawing a thin white line over Deidara's skin. With two more flicks, a box.

"that you..."

A long line through the box's center. Two slanting.

"...don't..."

Another box to the side of the other, a line that divides it in two.

"...quite..."

Sasori began to step closer, the blade flicking about as it marked the blonde's skin. The closer he grew, the faster it moved. With two long, slanting strokes, the redhead closed in on his partner.

"...remember whose you are."

The blade slowed, dragging the last line to an end. The elder smiled, fanning the the blades from his back. In them, Sasori's name was reflected back at the blonde, raised on his cheek in thin pink lines.

Deidara's eyes widened at his own reflection, taking in the detail of the kanji scratched into his flesh; the name engraved in his skin. Faintly wondering if it would scar, he ran his fingers over the slightly raised mark. Normally this type of thing wouldn't, but anything was possible when Sasori and his poisons were involved. After tracing the character several times, he carefully dropped his hand to his side and trailed his gaze upwards to meet his master's.

"I don't quite remember doubting I was anything but yours, Danna, hm." he replied, cocking his head to the side. Despite the dazed look in his eyes, a small grin crept onto his face, as if smirking was a sort of reflex for him.

He couldn't think straight. He knew his comeback was lame, but his mind was on the mark. He truly hadn't expected something like this, and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Perhaps you misunderstand," Sasori said coolly. He raised a hand, slipping it behind the hair covering his partner's face. His fingers ran over the unmarred flesh of the hidden cheek. "I mean that you seem to forget who you _belong_ to, brat. I know you're aware of our mutual status of being each other's, but you seem confused about who's in control here. So I wrote you a reminder."

Dropping his hand, the blades snapped together, retracting back into his shoulder blades. He tapped his fingernail against the compartment beside his heart, producing a hollow sound.

"Tell me brat... What do I use this for?" he asked, looking through his lashes into the other's blue eyes.

The blonde tilted his head.

"You use it to control multiple puppets, hm." he said, his voice uncertain. He was confused as to what his master was getting at.

"Right. How many?"

Deidara took a shaky breath.

"Hundreds."

Sasori nodded.

"I use one hundred puppets in my Red Secret technique. Puppetry works using chakra strings, which attach on to the parts on either side of a joint, one or more strings per part. The minimal number of string-requisite parts on human puppets is fifty-two."

The blonde nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"Considering the parts that require two to function correctly, each puppet requires at least sixty chakra threads just to properly _move_. Once weapons and such are accounted for, each puppet mandates over one hundred threads."

The teen just looked at him blankly, unsure of where this was going.

"So then...how many threads do I use during my Red Secret technique?"

"Over ten thousand?"

Sasori smiled at the blonde, his cable uncoiling from Deidara's neck. Once fully retracted and coiled in his stomach cavity, the redhead raised his hand again, slowly tracing his finger over the kanji that was already beginning to fade.

"Correct. I wonder what that many threads could do with a single...fragile..." the puppeteer leaned closer, whispering in the teen's ear. "...living form?"

The blonde's body shuddered from the hot breath on his ear, a chill running down his spine. Taking a moment to consider Sasori's words, he quickly understood what the elder meant.

"You'd be able control me with every fiber of my existence. Rip me apart. Break me. I'd be completely at your mercy."

The teen looked at the redhead nervously, seeking confirmation of his assumptions. Sasori's smirk grew.

"That's right."

After a moment the smirk disappeared, and the older man sighed and walked over to their bed, sitting and leaning against the wall. Deidara had begun to follow, but was stopped mid-step with a jolt of Sasori's hand. Making complex gestures, Sasori forced the blonde to mold a scorpion out of clay and drop it to the ground. Another forced movement, and it grew to the size of Hiruko.

"I honestly don't know why you like me..." he said, attaching threads to the sculpture. He maneuvered it to trap the blonde with its tail and claws, squeezing him. A twitch of his middle finger, and Deidara's hand formed the seal for detonation. The blonde's life could be ended in several different ways.

Deidara's body went rigid, but relaxed within seconds. He knew his master wouldn't harm him. And even if Sasori wanted to, it's wasn't as if he could do anything to prevent it.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Danna?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Sasori halted his chakra flow, letting the threads dissipate.

"I don't understand." he said, slinking down to lay on the bed. "I could kill you. I could make you kill yourself. I could do terrible things to you, and yet you don't mind in the least. I don't think you're even afraid of me."

Deidara wriggled free from the creation, and with a simple hand sign, it shrank small enough to fit in his palm.

Crushing it in his hand, he made his way over to the bed, crawling onto it to lay beside his lover.

Shaping the clay thoughtlessly between his fingers, Deidara thought of what his master had said.

"There isn't much that I _do_ fear, and you know that." he began, staring at the ceiling. "But more importantly, I trust you. I know you wouldn't harm me, yeah."

The blonde paused in thought.

"Besides...I don't think I'd really mind if you did kill me —you'd be the one to end it all. Death has never scared me."

The cerulean eyes of the bomber never left the ceiling as he laid there in silence, pondering his own life. He'd never been afraid to die, at least, not until he met Sasori. But even now, it wasn't death that frightened him. It was the loss of his lover.

Sasori had the same fear.

"I'd never kill you, Deidara." he breathed after awhile. He felt vulnerable, like the words of his partner had left him bare and defenseless. The words were like daggers, inflicting the only wounds he could still receive. He wondered how he had let himself grow so fond of another, how he had placed so much trust in one person. Deidara could hurt him, hurt him in the way that he'd sacrificed his flesh in an attempt to prevent.

"I couldn't. You're all I have."

The blonde turned his head to look at his lover, taking in his appearance. The ruby red hair. The pale porcelain skin. The beautiful, lidded, coffee brown eyes. He'd never be able to truly express just how much he loved the man before him. He could only hope that his love was conveyed through his gaze and soft smile, an expression he made for the puppeteer alone.

"I know you wouldn't, Danna," he said softly, "And that's why I trust you with my life, un."

Shifting positions, Deidara laid his head over Sasori's heart, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled his face into the container, grinning warmly.

"Trust is important." he continued, looking up into his lover's eyes, "It makes what we have special. Both of us have some sort of a hold on the other —you can pull your chakra strings to control me, and I know how to pull your heartstrings, as you do mine. We just have to trust that we won't use them to break each other, hm."

Sasori's mouth turned upward in a smile, his arms raising slowly to embrace the teen. His hold was timid at first, but grew stronger, a warmth flooding his core. It was the warmth he had felt in his parent's arms, the warmth he had so desperately tried to recreate. Deidara was giving it to him.

"Deidara." he whispered. He held the blonde closer, his eyes closing as he let the feeling wash over him.

The teen rolled over to lay on top of the redhead, his cheek never leaving the other's heart, their embrace never being severed. He wanted to be close to his master, so, so impossibly close. If he could melt into the man and become one with him, he would.

"Danna?"

A tremor ran through the elder's body as his chakra grew erratic, his arms clutching the blonde as tight as he could without hurting him. He could feel the teen's breath against his heart —a delightful feeling.

"I love you."

Hearing those words, a soft smile spread over the blonde's features. He couldn't recall a time when he'd been happier than he was right now, in his Danna's arms.

Snuggling closer, the teen gave a chaste kiss to his lover's heart.

"I love you too, un."

"Never leave."

"I won't. I'll be here, forever and always."

The older man could only manage to clench his fingers around Deidara's flesh in an effort to hold him tighter, but the smile on his face and the look in his eyes spoke simple words.

_'Thank you.'_

* * *

[A/N]

Did you like it? Please review!


End file.
